One Step Closer
by laurific09
Summary: "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for A Thousand Years, I'll love you for A Thousand More."-A Thousand Years, Christina Perri / Finally, Percy and Annabeth are getting married! Through thick and thin, they've always loved each other. AU oneshot


**This is my first PJO fanfic. I've read tons, I just never had the courage to publish one. So here it is! Enjoy the oneshot! AU/no gods/ up to you**

* * *

Piper curiously opened up the envelope. The golden details seem so delicate, the brunette though it would break between her fingers. Jason comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Hey," he whispers in her ear.

Ignoring him, Piper reads the beautifully handwritten words.

_Together with their families_

_Perseus Nicholas Jackson_

_and_

_Annabeth Ivory Chase_

_request the honour of your presence _

_at their marriage_

_On Tuesday, 15th of May, 2022_

_at 4 o'clock in the afternoon_

_Diamond Gardens_

_Hallmaze, New York*_

"Looks like 'Percabeth' is finally getting married," Piper said.

"It took them about 4 to 5 years to get together, it doesn't surprise me it took them another 4 to 5 years to get married," Jason said.

* * *

Sally was happy her son was finally getting week Tuesday, it was bound to be one of the most memorable days of her life.

* * *

Annabeth was nervous. If you knew her, this rarely happened. Yet, here she was, shaking. She was supposed to be picking out a dress, but she just couldn't concentrate.

Her friend, Thalia, had brought her to Lacy's to pick out a dress. Of course, Thalia wouldn't be caught in a store with dresses, but in this case, it was an emergency.

She had found out that Annabeth still didn't pick out a dress. She knew how it felt though. She had been on that road before. Marriage, I mean.

Annabeth was now standing at some podium thing, getting her measurements. Thalia had suggested getting her measurements, other than trying out different dresses. It was easier, in a way.

To get herself put together and concentrate, she thought about the day _he _proposed to her.

_The blonde was getting ready for a date. He said to dress a little formal; he had a surprise for her._

_So, she took out her best clothes. She wore a cream coloured dress that reached the floor. It was a satin dress, that had the area where her back was, covered in lace. It had a thick golden belt, decorated with small crystals. Her hair was natural; curled and parted in the middle. Her hair draped over her left shoulder, just like a waterfall._

_Smoothing out her dress for the seventeenth time, the doorbell finally rang._

_Outside, a black-haired man with sea-green eyes stood with a single rose._

_Annabeth's lips curved up into a smile. She went after the guy, and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, making it last for another 5 minutes. _

_Pulling away, he gave her the rose. It was a lavender colour. Using her knowledge, Annabeth remembered that it meant enchantment or love at first sight. She loved it immediately._

_"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said._

_"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied. "Where are you taking me?"_

_Instead of answering, he took her by the hand and led her to his car._

_Driving in a comfortable silence, Percy drove them to a restaurant in Diamond Gardens, New York._

_It was a Greek styled restaurant, with columns and flowers framing the place. Annabeth was impressed; the architecture and art was truly marvelous._

_Waitresses and waiters dressed as Greek gods and goddesses filled the room as costumers come in and out. _

_"Reservations?" the guy at the front desk said._

_"Percy Jackson," Percy said._

_"Right here sir," the man said, pointing to the centre table._

_Making their way to the table, Percy and Annabeth sat down. _

_After they ordered their food, they made small conversation. Of course they didn't need to, they would just look at each other and laugh. Weird, right?_

_Near the end of their date, Percy surprised the blonde by doing something unexpected. Kneeling on one knee, he pulled out a red velvet box with a beautifully made ring. It had a diamond heart in the centre, and engraved on the ring was 'Percabeth'._

_Annabeth let out a small laugh, when seeing the engraved letters. 'Percabeth'? What the heck was that? Tears filled the brim of Annabeth's eyes, making her vision a little blurry. Nodding, she let the tears fall out. _

_"Yes!" Annabeth screamed._

_She went for a hug right after he got up. Letting go, Percy slipped the ring in Annabeth's left ring finger. It fit perfectly in her finger._

_"Leo made it for me," he said._

Annabeth was close to tears, just thinking about it.

* * *

Today was the day.

Percy was gonna get married to Annabeth Chase.

In his tent, he was pacing back and forth, his ADHD making it worse. He couldn't stand still, even if someone slapped him in the face.

In this case, Leo did.

"What the Hades was that for?" Percy asked Leo.

"You were pacing back and forth. It's annoying!"

Paul entered the tent, looking at Percy cautiously. His step-son had grown so fast.

"Percy, don't be nervous. Think about happy times; it helps." He said patting Percy on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Following him outside, Percy made a mental note to thank him after. Right now, he was waiting his lovely bride to be.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in front of a mirror, getting her makeup applied. She kept it on the natural side; she really doesn't like makeovers.

Piper had done a beautiful job on doing her hair earlier. First, she Dutch braided two pieces closest to the sides of her face, leaving a few of her short strands to frame her face. Then, she took the rest of her hair, forming it into a messy, yet still neat, bun. She then took the braids and pinned back to the bun, hiding the bobby pins.

Piper had just finished putting on her makeup. She had a light mint green eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on her eyes. Piper bronzed her cheeks a little, then adding some light blush. Then on her lips, she on strawberry lip gloss, tinting her lips in a light pink. It was the most natural, yet still presentable, makeup Piper could put on her.

Annabeth loved it.

Just like a rhythmic melody, Annabeth's dress finished off the piece.

It was a strapless white dress that reached the floor in a poof from the hips. It was of silk material, but there was tulle on top. From the waistline to the hips, there was delicate gold designs, swirling and curving on her body. It wasn't very poofy, just your normal gown. On the skirt, it had small cherry red roses spread throughout the whole circumference of the dress.

Soon, it was time to go. Her bridesmaids and maid of honour left with her, making small talks along the way.

* * *

Finally, the time has come.

"Here, we have come to join Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase for their wedding," the priest said.

After all the flower girl, ring bearer, bridesmaids, etc. had walked through, it was finally time for the bride to make her entrance.

Hearts beating fast, Annabeth walked through the doors, her arm looped with her father.

Percy stood there in awe, just gawking and staring at his soon to be wife. She was, of course, stunning.

Their wedding march plays a similar tune.

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

_One Step Closer..._

Annabeth reaches the altar, with Percy holding out his hand to help her up.

Whispering in her ear he said, "You look really beautiful, Wise Girl"

His only reply was a blush from the blonde.

Turning their attention to the priest, the ceremony finally began.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. All those times when you've saved me from doin wrong. All the times I've wanted to just kiss you. It's true."

When we met when we were 12, I thought I would never see the rest of my life. You hated me so much, I thought that I would've been dead by the next second. But turns out, you were the one to same me from all that. You've always been my hero. I love you so much." Percy had finished and almost everyone were in tears, even Annabeth.

It was just her luck that Piper had used waterproof makeup.

"Percy Jackson. From the moment I met you, I thought that with all the hatred I have you, I was pushing you away. But being the annoying person you are, it made us closer together."

"The time when I ran away from home beacause I thought I wasn't wanted anymore, you were there for me. Always. When running away, you had seen me almost get hit by the car. You saved me, and without you. I'd be gone now."

"Our hugs remind me that well always have each other. It's our way of saying always. I love you so much." Percy was close to tears, and Annabeth knew it.

They fought the urge to kiss until the end. It was quite hard.

* * *

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he said without hesitation.

"Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

Smiling, she said, "I do."

Facing the audience, the priest said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife! Mr. and Mrs. Jackson! You may now kiss the bride."

You didn't have to tell them twice. They kissed with wolf whistles and applauses in the background.

What would you say it ends of as?

BEST WEDDING EVER~

* * *

/Epilogue\\

Percy and Annabeth had grown a beautiful family. With 4 children, it was a hectic, yet fun family.

Josh, Kayla and twins, Malcolm and Maya.

Josh looked like his father, but with grey eyes. Kayla, on the other hand is opposite, with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Malcolm looks exactly like his father. Maya looked like his brother, Josh, and nothing like her twin, Malcolm.

Their family was always sticking together, resembling Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

It was all amazing.

* * *

**A/N: My first Percabeth fanfic! Whoo! That was actually part AU. I mean I didn't include any details about demigod life, so it's up to you. Oh and it's AU cause of the running away thing. I wanted to change it a bit.**

***Made up that place BTW.**

**Don't know if there's actually a place...**

**As for the wedding, I've never been married. The last wedding I went to was when I was little.**

**Review please! It makes my day!**


End file.
